


Perfection

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, hinata just want kageyama to be jealous that's it that's the fic, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Kageyama was a perfect boyfriend. Frustratingly, annoyingly perfect, in a way that was going to drive Hinata insane.And Hinata was going to do something about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama was a perfect boyfriend. 

Hinata had trouble convincing people that Tobio really was perfect, sometimes. Sure, he still teased and insulted Hinata--he doubted that would ever change--but when it came to things that counted, Kageyama was amazing. He was always doting on Hinata, always running his fingers through his hair or holding his hand when no one else was looking. He bought extra milk for him at lunchtime and paid for his meat buns after practice, even when Hinata insisted that he could buy them himself. He sent “good morning” and “good night” texts, but he was never clingy, or jealous, or annoying. 

Yeah, Kageyama was simply a perfect boyfriend. 

And Hinata was sick of it. 

He liked the nice gestures and the food and all, of course. And in the beginning, he appreciated that Kageyama didn’t change too much when they started dating, didn’t get clingy or possessive at all just because they were boyfriends. It was comforting. 

But still.

Was it so wrong that he wanted his boyfriend to get just a little jealous sometimes?

It started after practice one day, while Kageyama was waiting for Hinata to finish changing so they could walk home together like usual. “Oh, sorry,” Hinata said while he pulled his shirt over his head, “but Yachi invited me over to study with her. You don’t mind, right?”

He had expected Kageyama to be a little bit cross, or at least for him to sigh. Hinata, for one, liked their walks together and assumed Tobio looked forward to them as much as he did. 

But Kageyama just shrugged. “No problem,” he said, in the same tone as always, not a hint of disappointment. He planted a chaste kiss on Hinata’s cheek and turned to the doorway. “See you tomorrow.” 

And then he was gone, and Hinata couldn’t explain the small ache in his chest, because Tobio had done what he always did--what a perfect boyfriend was supposed to do.

The one study session with Yachi turned into two, and then a third, and then the whole week was spent at her house after school. Hinata didn’t exactly want to go every day, but his grades had been so bad on the last test that Yachi pretty much bullied him into coming over for the catchup on classwork that he was in desperate need of.

He didn’t dislike studying with her or anything, but seeing less of Kageyama every day was torture. And the absolute worst part was that Kageyama didn’t seem to mind. He responded the same way each time Hinata said they couldn’t walk home together, like he didn’t care at all.

Hinata knew it was a stupid thing to get frustrated over. Kageyama wasn’t doing anything wrong. He wasn’t doing anything, period, just acting the way he always did. And that was the problem. 

On Friday, Hinata told Kageyama that he would spend the afternoon with Yachi once again as the team walked out of the gym after practice. Tanaka leaned in and slapped Hinata on the back. 

“Another date with Yachi, huh, Hinata? You two have been spending a lot of time together!”

Hinata blushed and stammered out some kind of denial. Before he was even finished Tanaka just laughed and walked off to the club room.

He turned to Kageyama, expecting some kind of anger, but his face was blank.

“I’m sorry about that, Kageyama, he didn’t-”

“What are you apologizing for? You didn’t say anything. He was just joking, anyways.”

Hinata blinked. “You mean, you don’t mind what he said at all?”

Kageyama shrugged. “Not really.”

“So… So if I started saying I was going on ‘dates’ with Yachi, or someone else, you wouldn’t care at all?”

Kageyama laughed and rested a hand in Hinata’s hair, fluffing up the ginger locks. “Dumbass, you don’t have to worry about that. You know I trust you.”

“Oh. Cool. Okay.”

It was clear, then, that Kageyama was a perfect boyfriend. Frustratingly, annoyingly perfect, in a way that was going to drive Hinata insane.

And Hinata was going to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

What Hinata needed right now was advice, and maybe someone to talk him out of doing anything stupid, as if this whole thing wasn’t kind of ridiculous. His first instinct was to ask Suga and Daichi--they were in a relationship, and they were kind of like parents to Hinata, after all. But nobody on the team knew that he and Kageyama were dating. And he wasn’t ashamed of it or anything, but coming out about his relationship with a problem like this would be… humiliating at best.

The next person on his list was Kenma, but Hinata knew that his immediate response would be “BREAK UP WITH KAGEYAMA” like it was every time he even mentioned his relationship, because Kenma was weird and pessimistic and thought no one was good enough for Shoyo. 

There was one person, though. A friend who Hinata looked up to, who probably wouldn’t think his problem was that stupid if he asked about it.

The second Hinata got home that night, after hours of studying with all of this on his mind, he dialed the number.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto said as he picked up, the way he always did when Hinata called. “You haven’t called in a while! What’s up?”

“Bokuto, I need some, um... Relationship advice.”

“Oh? Do you have a crush?”

Right, Bokuto didn’t know about his relationship with Kageyama. “I have a boyfriend, actually. And things are great with him!”

“Congratulations! Uh, what do you need advice for, then?”

“Well… Look, do you ever wish that Akaashi would get jealous when you’re with other people?”

“Uhh… Sometimes, I guess. I know it’s a little stupid. But I like it when he wants to be the only one giving me attention.”

“Right. So, uh, I really want my boyfriend to do that, too.”

“Oh. Oh! You want help making him jealous, then?”

Hinata hadn’t really been sure what he wanted out of this phone call, in all honesty. He mostly just wanted someone to talk to. But the idea of making Kageyama jealous didn’t sound so bad, either.

“Do you think you could do that?” Hinata asked, a little dumbfounded. “Make him jealous, I mean. Could you help me do that?”

“Of course! I have a perfect plan--it’s sure to work, I guarantee it, Shoyo!”

* * *

Half an hour later, Hinata finally hung up the call, a grin stretched across his face. This plan that Bokuto had was ridiculous and stupid and it was probably going to work, because Kageyama was ridiculous and stupid too, and it was rare for him not to play right into Hinata’s hands.

He texted Kageyama as he slipped into bed, ready to set everything into motion.

_hinata: Yamayamaaaaa do you want to go to the park this weekend? I feel bad for ditching you all week ;-;_

_tobio <3: you don’t have to feel bad, dumbass _

_tobio <3: but yeah, that sounds nice _

_hinata: Great!! It’s a date :)_

Hinata clicked off his phone with a smile etched onto his face, suddenly feeling wide awake as he thought about the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i officially hate ending chapters so much
> 
> what has our boy gotten himself into? find out whenever i decide to get my shit together and update again


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the setup is all out of the way now, so enjoy ~

Hinata’s plan should’ve been going perfectly. 

It was really all coming together just like it was supposed to, at least, on Bokuto and Hinata’s end. It started when Kageyama arrived at the park, expecting to meet his boyfriend for a date where they would be alone, and found Hinata and Bokuto sitting together on a park bench. 

“Oh, Bokuto,” Kageyama said. “Nice to see you.”

Hinata looked at him with expectant eyes. “Sorry, I forgot to mention that Bokuto was coming into town this week. You don’t mind him hanging out with us, do you?”

Kageyama shrugged and sat down on the other side of Hinata, completely unbothered. “Yeah, no problem.”

Yeah, well, that was pretty much what Hinata had expected, so he didn’t let himself get too disappointed. Because this was where the real plan started.

Bokuto slung his arm around Hinata’s shoulder suddenly, pulling the ginger close to him. “So, what were you guys planning for today?”

Hinata leaned into Bokuto, looking up at him with a smile. “I brought a volleyball, if you guys want to pass it around. And then we can get some food from one of the food trucks!”

Bokuto nodded and brought his hand up to Hinata’s hair, ruffling it softly. “Yeah, let’s play.”

Hinata glanced eagerly at Kageyama. Cuddling into Bokuto like this, letting himself get held close by someone else--surely that had to get his attention?

But Kageyama looked blankly at Hinata, not any trace of anger or jealousy in his eyes. 

Hinata felt his throat tighten. Fine. He would just have to work a little harder.

Hinata stood and dug his volleyball out of his bag. “Bokuto, can you give me some tips for my receives?”

“Of course,” Bokuto said as he stood up after him. He reached out for Hinata’s free hand, clasping it in his own.

Kageyama laughed. “That’s good,” he said, “Hinata needs the help.”

Hinata forgot himself, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama and getting ready to tease him back. But Bokuto squeezed his hand slightly, and Hinata remembered their plan. He looked away from Kageyama without a word. 

Bokuto pulled Hinata toward the grass and took the volleyball from his hands. “Show me how you usually stand when you’re receiving.”

Hinata widened his legs and put his arms together.

Kageyama scoffed. “No, dumbass, you have to-”

“You need to lower your hips a little,” Bokuto said. He handed the ball to Kageyama and stepped behind Hinata until they were nearly flush against each other. He put his hands on Hinata’s hips and gently pulled them back. “Like this,” he said, and his hands lingered. 

This was a little much. Even Hinata was starting to get embarrassed, and he was ready to spin around and push Bokuto off him, until he looked up at Kageyama.

His boyfriend had his hands gripping the volleyball tight, knuckles almost white. Hinata’s eyes moved up, and he watched the way his throat bobbed, the way his lips were drawn in a tight frown, how his eyebrows narrowed and his cheeks flushed. 

And, as Kageyama opened his mouth, Hinata thought this was it. Finally, he had been successful in getting Kageyama bothered, in making him a little jealous for once. 

“Lower than that,” he said, voice completely flat.

Hinata gulped. “W-What?”

“I said, your hips should be lower than that. Are you even listening?”

Hinata felt like screaming, but instead he just stood up straight and pulled away. “You know what? I’m getting kind of hungry. Can we go eat?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Dumbass, we barely started.”

Bokuto shrugged and leaned forward, grabbing Hinata’s hand again. “I could eat,” he said. “What are you in the mood for, Shoyo?”

Hinata looked up at Bokuto excitedly. “Do you think one of these places has meat buns?”

Kageyama snorted. “I swear, that’s the only thing you eat.”

Hinata pouted, but he didn’t answer him--because still, he had to remember the plan. He just looked back to Bokuto. 

It turned out they did have meat buns, and Hinata got as many as he could afford, insisting that their lunch was his treat. He ended up carrying a paper bag full of them back to their park bench, though he was unable to stop himself from biting into one on the walk back.

He plopped down between Bokuto and Kageyama, and the three of them dug in.

Hinata leaned back with a satisfied sigh when he was done. “That was so good!” he said. “Who expected park food to taste, like, decent?”

Bokuto sat up, turning to face Hinata. “Oh, you’ve got some left on your cheek,” he said, and he leaned forward and cupped Hinata’s face in his hands. 

Hinata looked up at Bokuto. “Did you get it?” he asked, when Bokuto’s hands stayed on his cheeks just a second longer than they probably had to be there.

It took Hinata a moment to realize that Bokuto was leaning closer. Actually, their lips were almost brushing by the time he noticed their proximity, and he didn’t even have time to lean away before-

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s shirt and harshly pulled him back, ripping him from Bokuto’s hands and pulling them both up to their feet. “That’s it,” he snapped, “you’ve been all over Shoyo since I got here and I’m sick of it. I don’t know what you think you’re doing, putting your hands on him like this--and I get that friends can be touchy and all, but if you think for a second that you can kiss him without me beating your ass-”

“Kageyama-” Hinata tried to turn and get the setter’s attention, but Kageyama just pulled him tight to his chest, putting a hand on his back and holding him close.

“I mean seriously, what the fuck do you think this is? You think you can make all these moves on my boyfriend in front of me and I won’t notice? I swear to god, if I ever see you so much as look at Shoyo again, you’re going to wish you were never-”

“Kageyama!” Hinata managed to pull back. “Kageyama, please stop yelling at Bokuto. I asked him to do this.”

There was a... slight chance that this whole plan was a bad idea. Because Hinata had thought a lot about how to get Kageyama jealous, but he hadn’t at all thought of what would happen now that he was, and he definitely hadn’t thought ahead enough to realize that he was going to have to face his boyfriend’s anger head-on.

“You… You asked him to kiss you?” Kageyama had his hands on Hinata’s wrists, holding them bruisingly tight.

“No! I didn’t think it would get this far, I thought he would just hug me and hold my hand or something, but you weren’t reacting to anything, you didn’t even seem bothered by most of it, so we just kept going farther and-”

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, “what the fuck are you talking about?”

“I was trying to make you jealous!” Hinata’s cheeks went pink just saying it, but he didn’t stop. “I was trying to make you jealous, okay? Because it didn’t seem like anything at all bothered you, and I thought… I mean… You’re supposed to get mad when I say I’m going on dates with people, Kageyama! It wouldn’t kill you to get angry about that stuff sometimes!”

Kageyama stared down at him, eyes wide. “Jesus Christ, Hinata…” Kageyama loosened his grip on Hinata’s wrists, but he didn’t let go of him. “I mean, do you actually think that all that stuff didn’t bother me at all?”

Hinata blinked. “W-what?”

“The stuff with Yachi, and Bokuto touching you today--do you really think that stuff didn’t make me angry? I mean- god-” Kageyama sighed. “I was trying not to be a fucking crazy person. Aren’t boyfriends supposed to not care about that stuff?”

Hinata swallowed. “Well- Yeah- I don’t want you to do anything crazy, I just…” He pulled back and crossed his arms, looking down at his shoes. “I just wanted to know that you care enough to get jealous sometimes.”

Kageyama breathed out a sigh. “Shoyo…” He went silent for a moment, and then he stepped forward, closing the gap between them again. He gently tilted Hinata’s chin up with his hand until they were looking at each other.

There was an intensity in Kageyama’s eyes that Hinata hadn’t ever seen before, at least not this close. His breath caught in his throat.

Kageyama let go of his chin and leaned down, until Hinata could feel his breath ghost against his ear. “Shoyo,” he said again, voice low, “do I have to actually show you, just how much I care about you?”

Hinata felt like his face was on fire. “I, uh-”

Bokuto cleared his throat, and Hinata went rigid at the sound of his voice. “So, can I go now, or-”

Hinata could tell from the way Bokuto shut up that Kageyama was glaring over his shoulder. “You’re actually still here?” the setter said, gripping Hinata tighter.

“Uh, right. Akaashi’s waiting for me anyway, so I guess I’ll get going.” Hinata pulled back and turned to watch him grab his things. “I’m glad I could help you out,” Bokuto said, winking at Hinata before he finally turned and started walking down the path. 

Hinata called out a goodbye and turned back, to find Kageyama still glaring at Bokuto as he left.

Hinata couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “You really do get jealous, huh Tobio?”

Kageyama’s eyes turned down to him, his cheeks turning pink. “Isn’t that what you wanted from me, dumbass?”

Hinata giggled and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him down so their noses were almost touching. “I’m glad I can make you feel that way, Yama. Because I only want to have your eyes on me.”


End file.
